


im falling again

by yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway/pseuds/yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway
Summary: he was left alone, despair in his wake. it looked him in the eye and seemed to ask him - "why?"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	im falling again

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah. me churning out a fic a day after i post? unbelievable - lez go. 
> 
> anyways, here's me crying over percy v despair.

Percy, for the hundredth time in his life, was left alone.   
  
Not that he was counting, oh no. What kind of pathetic knight spent hours thinking of what time left for him, especially at a time like this? His horse, Orpheus, took a gentle stance beside him, hooves digging slightly into the damp but solid soil of the ground beneath them. _It was only them now._

"You're okay, right?" Percy asked, hand carding through the horse's hair, and he felt it muzzle up against his hand and he laughed. Laughing was the only thing he could do in a desperate time like this, when the fog began to cloud them and anything could be lurking and he wouldn't know. Hell, his father could be watching and Percy wouldn't have any right mind to recognize the fault in his stance because once again, he was alone. The other knights couldn't help him now, in fact, nothing could. Save for his horse. 

A gust of air. Percy turned and quickly unsheathed his sword, his horse surrounding him protectively as he bent his knees like his father taught him. _You bend your knees like you're ready to run across the battlefield and beat the everloving mania out of an Easterner,_ his father once told him, and he's tried his best to keep more the idea than the morals behind it in mind. Amir was a fine man, whatever grudges he held against him for whatever reasons, whether they be his original deposition towards Easterners growing up, or Rupert. _Rupert._

"Young boy," a voice seemed to echo into the air, and he only tensed even further. Followed by his actions were a sinister chuckle - "Slow down, you crazy child."

"I'm not a child," Percy called out to the wind, Orpheus next to him and scuffing his hooves against the dirt. "Who are you?"

No response, but a scoff that sounded akin to someone that he had tried his hardest to know. Voice deep as the place six feet below, a place he'd thought he'd end up if he didn't follow his father's empty and heartless call. "You're so ambitious for a pitiful juvenile," it purred, rumbles filling the earth beneath them. Orpheus only seemed to shake in fear, trying its best to stay next to Percy. Percy wrapped an arm around his horse's neck, easing him down from the panic and trying not to have him run away. 

"Don't listen to him," Percy whispered, sword fully unsheathed. "Better yet, if anything happens to me, I need you to run back to the Heartland. Don't stop for anyone, okay?"

_"You're talking to your horse?"_

His head fwipped around quickly to face the cruel voice. It belonged to his _father,_ iron clad in a full bodied steel armor, heavier than anything he ever wanted to carry. Eyes shaded despairingly purple, maleficent and dangerous as they poked into his gentle orbs and made his mind hazy, had it not been for Orpheus nudging him with his hoof and bringing him back to reality the best a horse could. Really, Orpheus didn't get enough for putting up with his antics, but at least the horse got more apples than the others in the stables. 

Once again, a scoff came out his father figure's mouth. "Get your mind off that pathetic dog and focus on better things. Don't you want to uphold our family's legacy?"

Blood searing with anger, Percy held his sword up and pressed the tip of it to his father's neck, sharp and shiny metal dull in the fog of the space. "Don't you _dare_ call Orpheus a dog - you're more of a dog than him, you pathetic thing of a father! I've hung around enough people to know you've done less than enough of your fair share treating me like your son, you, _you-"_

"Spit it out, boy," Senior replied, snapping his fingers and causing the mist to shift around them so that Orpheus was out of sight. Percy tried to reach for him, but the barriers of this strange presence wouldn't allow him. 

"Father, this isn't funny to me," Percy wetly told him. "What are you doing to Orpheus?"

Singing the earth with his own sword, Senior laid against the metal in which he had placed down and watched Percy with even eyes. "Why, I just came to talk," he said, simple and sweeter than saccharine - a lie in and out of itself. "Or are you too narcissistic for that? Thinking you're better than all the other boys because you don't want to listen to me. Get a taste of your teenage rebellion before I take it away, boy."

"I'm not rebelling against you."

"Then why is your sword in your hand?"

He wavered in his spot, suddenly frozen and unable to move, sword still in its tight grip as Senior stood up and walked behind him so as to maliciously feint him. "You don't know how to listen to me," he said. "You're even more pathetic than the rest of the other knights, and it's all because your mother was an Easterner. You don't even know who to listen to."

Percy hissed, muscles beginning to feel like they were searing. "My mother was a kind and humble woman who ruined her life being with a gross rat like you," he spat out, eyes beginning to well up. "It's not my fault I try my best to live with her morals-"

"And even so, you always fail to know how to balance us together," his father interrupted. "Look at you. You're the _true_ embodiment of the Heartland - a false idea of balance. Because in any way, the bigger man will always know how to rise. You cling on to your Eastern tendencies so strongly that in the end, you become this pitiful deformation of a thing that doesn't know compassion _or_ masculinity."

_He wasn't right, was he?_

"And you dare ask yourself - is he right? And who are you to make that decision, young failure? Who are you in this world to make any decision?"

He shut his eyes tight, blocking out all sight of the man who had continued to torment him. "Shut up," he whispered, voice gravelly and dry and dead. "I am- Percy... Junior, the predecessor of the Percy bloodline-"

_You can't even call yourself that._

"I am a Royal Knight of the Heartland-"

_Joan hasn't even knighted you yet._

"And I am am loyal, and honest!"

_You almost killed everyone._

_"Shut the hell up!"_

* * *

And then there was silence.

He was left alone, Despair in his wake. It looked him in the eye and seemed to ask him - "Why?"

Percy shook his head, eyes refusing to dart around the endless void of darkness. 

_I don't know._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading - kudos and comments are my lifeblood. find me on tumblr @yo-let-me-get-a-milkyway!


End file.
